Breathe
by jnghyeeun
Summary: Chapter2 updated! Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang duduk di bangku taman di depannya sambil tersenyum. Kai membungkuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati suatu sensasi aneh yang menggelitik saat nafas Kai berhembus dengan lembut di telinganya. NC17. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**BREATHE**

**KaiSoo ff**

**YAOI. ****BL****. DLDR.**

**GENRE: ****ROMANCE**

They belong to God and their family but this ff is belong to me.

-12.10.12-

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil menatap matahari terbenam. Ia membiarkan pasir mengotori kaki dan sela-sela jari kakinya yang kemudian dibersihkan oleh air ombak yang menghempas kakinya dengan lembut-_well, sebenarnya agak keras kurasa_. Namja bermata bulat itu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan sedang ada orang yang berlari kepelukannya.

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan lalu menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Kai" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya Kai. Kai adalah dancer dan penyanyi berbakat yang entah sejak kapan dekat dengan Kyungsoo. _And to be __honest_, Kyungsoo selalu merasa nyaman bersama Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh, tapi dua detik kemudian dia ikut menggandeng tangan Kai.

"Well, aku merasa bosan sendirian dirumah jadi aku berusaha mencari sedikit hiburan dan atrractive person mungkin" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Kai tertawa pelan.

"Dan disinilah orang yang menarik itu. iya kan?" Kai berkata dengan senyum percaya diri. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Kai-ssi kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri" Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Kai masih sambil tertawa.

"Yah, kurasa itu tidak buruk lagipula aku adalah dancer dan penyanyi yang sering tampil didepan banyak orang. Jadi jika aku percaya diri itu adalah hal yang baik kan?" Kai menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ya ya, whatever" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat terlihat acuh

"Hyung aku lapar. Aku ingin makan masakanmu" Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang kerumahmu, dan masak sesuatu Hyung" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo sambil berjalan dengan santai kerumah Kyungsoo yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai itu.

"Ah baiklah" Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memasak. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Kai yang berbinar-binar mengharapkan masakannya dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak namja itu-_bahkan jika Kai hanya memasang wajah biasa Kyungsoo tetap akan memasak untuk Kai dengan senang hati_.

.

.

.

.

-29.10.12-

Kai memerhatikan pantulan dirinya dikaca. Setelan yang sederhana tapi terlihat keren, checked. Rambut rapi yang stylish, checked. Sedikit pemanasan, dia menggerakan badannya sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali gerakan yang sudah dipelajarinya belakangan ini. Koreografi, checked.

Kai berjalan dengan agak gugup keatas panggung. Walaupun dia sudah sering melakukan ini tapi ada yang berbeda malam ini. Terlihat Kyungsoo duduk dibangku penonton urutan pertama sambil tersenyum menyemangati Kai. Lampu mulai diredupkan dan cahaya hanya terfokus pada Kai. Kai mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sesuai irama musik. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari fans Kai saat Kai mulai menari.

"Kyaaa Kai kau sangat tampan"

"Kai jjang!"

Kyungsoo menggiidikan bahunya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Para yeoja ini sangat heboh dan agak sedikit gila pikirnya. Kyungsoo terus memerhatikan para fans Kai. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. _you know_, tatapan membunuh mungkin karna itu membuat tengkuk Kyungsoo merinding.

Saat menoleh ke atas panggung barulah dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Diatas panggung terlihat Kai memegang sebuket bunga dan menyodorkan bunga itu padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah hyung, temani aku diatas sini" krik.. krik.. hening. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keatas panggung, sedangkan tatapan dari para fans semakin terasa menusuk tengkuknya.

Saat sampai diatas panggung Kai kembali menyodorkan bunga yang daritadi dipegangnya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Sedang apa kau sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Kai dengan mata yang melebar-_yah walaupun matanya memang sudah lebar dari awal_. Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum simpul. Dia mengambil mic yang ada disampingnya lalu menggengam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Kai berlutut samil menatap tepat ke mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku tau ini sangat membingungkan, a-aku sebenarnya.. yah kau tau kan kalau aku menyukai masakanmu hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memberikan tatapan -ya, jadi?-

"Dan.. aku suka bibirmu, maksudku matamu, ah tidak, aku suka semua hal tentangmu hyung" Kai menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, aku suka bibirmu yang seperti marsmellow itu terlihat empuk dan manis dan itu juga sangat cocok denganku yang seperti kopi susu kurasa. I mean, marsmellow dan kopi susu terdengar cocok kan?" baiklah, Kai mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"ehm.. dan matamu yang bulat seperti bulan purnama, juga suaramu dan.. ah ya! tangan mu saat memasak aku suka semuanya hyung" Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, daritadi ia bisa merasakan pipinya panas dan memerah dan kupu-kupu yang seakan beterbangan diperutnya, jika terus seperti ini dia bisa-bisa meledak.

"eung, baiklah Kai jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai, matanya berbinar. Kai pun tersenyum lalu menggenggam satu tangan Kyungsoo.

"Would you be mine?" Kai akhirnya mengatakannya walaupun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan pelan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun membulatkan matanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Terdengar para fans yang berteriak entah meneriakkan apa.

"I-iya. I'm yours" Kyungsoo pun menjawab dengan malu-malu. Kai yang mendengarnya segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Para fans kembali berteriak histeris.

Dan akhirnya pada hari Senin tanggal 29 Oktober tahun 2012 Kyungsoo a.k.a Marsmellow resmi menjadi milik Kai a.k.a Kopi susu pada pukul 08.13 dengan para fans Kai sebagai saksi.

.

.

.

.

.

-14.02.2013-

"Eung.." Kyungsoo menggeliat sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. Dia meraba tempat disampingnya. Tidak ada apapun, hanya udara.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo memanggil nama kekasihnya. Matanya sudah terbuka sempurna sekarang, sibuk mencari sosok Kai disekitar kamarnya yang berwarna senada dengan padang rumput tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Kyungsoo pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit takut. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian hatinya dan terasa agak perih, dia tidak suka jika saat bangun Kai sudah tidak disampingnya.

"Kai..!" Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Kai dengan suara yang dinaikkan beberapa tangga. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"When I fall asleep as I think of you I open my arms and into my warm I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO" Terdengar suara petikan gitar dan Kai yang bernyanyi di depan pintu kamar sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap Kai kebingungan.

"Give me XOXO l.o.v.e you're my XOXO l.o.v.e" Kai meletakkan gitarnya lalu mendekat ke Kyungsoo, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terpaku.

"Hyung ayolah, aku meminta sebuah ciuman" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menghilang dari hadapan Kai dengan wajahnya yang dia yakini semerah kepiting rebus. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan tangan itu di lehernya sambil tersenyum ehm.. seduktif kurasa.

"K-kai apa yang mpph" Kyungsoo tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karna bibir Kai yang mendarat dengan lembut di bibirnya. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya dengan rapat dan mengaitkan jemarinya dileher Kai. Kai tersenyum lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya.

"Ekspresi apa itu? apa kau menikmatinya hyung? kkk" Kai terkekeh kecil sambil menggoda Kyungsoo yang sekarang mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan sebal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-19.03.2013-

"Kopi susu ini adalah aku dan Marsmellow itu adalah kau hyung. Kau lihat itu? Marsmellow nya terus berputar didalam kopi susu sama seperti kau. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun, hanya terus berputar disekitar ku; di sampingku" Kai tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang ikut tersenyum sambil memerhatikan mersmellow yang terapung-apung diatas kopi susu.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu mencium pipi Kai dengan gerakan cepat. Kai sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo menciumnya namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyuman bodoh-_dia terlalu senang dengan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya menciumnya duluan._

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Kai. "Wajah macam apa itu? Kau menikmatinya?" merasa de javu dengan kalimat barusan?. Kyungsoo tertawa lumayan keras melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai yang berbalik 180 derajat dari sebelumnya-_atau mungkin hanya 90 derajat, entahla_h.

Kai mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil menengkuk lehernya, mencoba melakukan aegyo kurasa. Kyungsoo menarik kedua pipi Kai seakan-akan pipi itu adalah mainan yang terbuat dari bahan karet(elastis) dan meninggalkan warna merah disana yang terlihat agak kontras dengan warna kulit Kai yang coklat.

"Aaa aaa hyung appo" Kai mengelus pipinya. Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menampilkan senyum innocent yang _seharusnya_ terlihat memuakkan-_Kai menganggapnya manis_. Kai menghela nafasnya pelan. Well, dia tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo, dia terlalu mencintai namja bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-19.07.2013-

"Saranghae" Untuk pertama kalinya kata itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tau kalau mereka saling mencintai hanya dari tatapan mereka saat mata mereka saling bertemu, natural skinship, rona dipipi masing-masing saat bibir mereka saling menyatu, bagaimana mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain, dan apapun itu, mereka tau kalau itu cinta.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang duduk di bangku taman di depannya sambil tersenyum. Kai membungkuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati suatu sensasi aneh yang menggelitik saat nafas Kai berhembus dengan lembut di telinganya.

"Saranghae" Kai kembali mengatakannya, tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih serak namun halus dan pelan tapi terus terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kai lalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Hening. tapi mereka menikmati keheningan ini. Saat mereka mendegarkan nafas pasangan masing-masing yang teratur sambil memejamkan mata mereka, menikamati irama tik tok yang terdengar dari jantung mereka karena jarak diantara mereka yang sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

-29.07.2013-

Kyungsoo menatap Kai disampingnya dengan horor. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dia terus bertanya-tanya, kepalanya berat dan badannya serasi remuk. Ada yang aneh pagi ini, ditambah lagi rasa dingin yang ia dapatkan karna tidur tanpa sehelaipun kain melapisi tubuhnya-_sebenarnya Kai menyelimutinya semalam tapi entahlah_. Kyungsoo menarik pelan pipi Kai.

"Kai.. Bangun" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Kai yang tengkurap lalu menarik hidung Kai yang ehm.. agak pesek. Kai menggeliat lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya kedalaman dekapannya.

"Apa hole mu sakit hyung?" Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, matanya masih terpejam. Kyungsoo menatap Kai aneh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hole ku?" Kyungsoo berusaha merasakan holenya, perih.

"Kau tidak ingat? semalam kita ehm.. u know, kita.." Kai memerhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ada apa dengan semalam?" Oh tuhan ayolah, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini tidak mengingat apapun tentang pengalaman pertama mereka melukan itu. Ya, itu.. sex.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?" Kai terus memerhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo tapi sayangnya ekspresi itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, tetap ekspresi kebingungan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu apa yang terjadi semalam" Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo, menghapus jarak diantara mereka lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo dan mulai menjilati kulit leher Kyungsoo.

"K-Kaihh apa yanghh" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya serapat yang dia bisa. Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini yang semalam kita lakukan" Kai kembali menjilat leher Kyungsoo, menghisapnya lalu menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya lagi hingga menimbulkan warna kemerah-merahan di kulit leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang sambil meremas rambut hitam Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

-12.10.2013-

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ada disebrangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Kyungsoo benci apa yang dilihatnya, seketika dia ingin menjadi buta. Kai diseberang sana sedang tersenyum kepada seorang gadis disampingnya yang terus mengoceh dengan random, sedangkan Kai hanya mendengarkan sambil menggandeng gadis itu dan sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo diam ditempatnya. Dia ingin lari, tapi kakinya seakan terpaku dengan rapat ditanah. Dia ingin memalingkan wajahnya dan berhenti melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu, tapi matanya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

satu menit. Kyungsoo diam, Kai dan gadis itu terlihat semakin jauh.

tiga menit. Kai dan gadis itu sudah hilang tertelan kerumunan manusia lainnya.

lima menit. Kyungsoo tetap diam.

sepuluh menit. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan pulang kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-13.10.2013-

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kyungsoo membukanya dan terlihatlah sosok Kai yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman tanpa dosa. Innocent. Kyungsoo berusaha menarik kedua sisi bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan enggan.

"Hei Hyung"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

"Kau merindukanku?" Kai memasang tampang jahil. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu pergi kedapur tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jika dia mengatakan sesuatu dia takut suaranya akan terdengar bergetar.

Kyungsoo memasak tanpa mengatakan apapun, pandangannya selalu kebawah. Dia tidak ingin Kai melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. gerp, Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo diam.

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal ini pada gadis itu?" Kai terdiam.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Kai mengendorkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo

"Kau menggenggam tangannya, tertawa bersamanya, dan tersenyum dengan lembut pada gadis itu" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Shit, hatinya perih.

"Gadis itu? ehm.. dia hanya teman" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Nada panik dari kata-kata Kai membuat hatinya semakin perih, dia tau Kai berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

-12.02.2014-

Disinilah Kyungsoo, berdiri menatap air di pantai dan membiarkan ombak membasahi kakinya hingga lutut. Dingin, tapi tidak sedingin hatinya. Hantaman dari ombak besar itu terasa sakit, tapi tidak sesakit luka transparan yang ada di hatinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri pantai, membiarkan pasir mengotori jari-jari kakinya yang mungil. Langit mulai berwarna oranye, dia tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu berwarna biru, sepatu yang Kai berikan 7 bulan yang lalu. Sebuah sepatu couple sebagai hadiah untuk merayakan pengalaman pertama mereka bercinta-_well, pengalaman kedua karna Kyungsoo tidak ingat yang pertama_.

"Kai" Kyungsoo berdesis pelan sambil meremas dada kirinya. perih. sangat perih.

Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suara dari angin ini mengingatkannya pada hembusan nafas Kai saat Kai mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat manisnya aroma Kai saat itu. Beberapa menit kemudia namja itu berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Selama perjalanan memori-memori bersama Kai berputar dikepalanya. Dia tersenyum miris. Kai bukan miliknya lagi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Didepannya ada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat bercanda bersama sambil saling berpegangan tangan. Yang namja bersurai Hitam dengan kulit coklat dan bibir yang tebal. Sedangkan sang yeoja berambut panjang dengan kulit putih yang terlihat halus dan dahi lebar yang indah. Mereka berdua berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku lalu membungkuk.

"Hyung" namja bersurai hitam menatap Kyungsoo dengan canggung.

"Kai oppa kau mengenalnya? Ah, annyeong Krystal imnida. Aku tunangan Kai oppa" Krystal membungkuk lalu tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dia menatap Kai, Kai juga menatapnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Getaran itu masih ada. Kyungsoo maupun Kai masih merasakannya masih merasakannya. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka bersama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi duluan oppa, bye" Krystal memeluk lengan Kai lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan pergi bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambill memegangi dada nya. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, membuat pandangannya kabur. Dalam sekali kerjapan mata, air mata itu jatuh menulusuri pipinya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya.

**The End**

huahhh gimana? terlalu cheesy? mian -_- jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak nee. Dan maaf kalau ada typo. Juga kalau kasih tau hye please, maklumlah ini ff kedua hye.

Dan buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya makasih bangettt. Review lagi ya? kkkk


End file.
